La mirada de la locura
by Lanier
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tienes que casarte con alguien que casi no conoces¿cuando te obligan para mantener la sangre limpia de tu familia¿cuando esa chica es tan extraña que te es imposible entenderla? Draco y ... ¡sorpresa! no es una Mary Sue
1. Introducción: ¿¡Qué?

**Siento las faltas de ortografía y de puntuación, bueno, las de puntuación tienen un buen significado "todavía no me acostumbro a las comillas"**

**Este fan fiction está dedicado a mi prima Ëlonier, que es quien lo léyó antes que todos y me dijo que estaba bien... a ver si tenía razón**

* * *

**Introducción **

**¿Qué...? **

"¡Pero padre!"

"Nada de peros" murmuró tranquilamente "te casarás con ella. Punto final"

"Pero..."

"Mira Draco, ella es una de las pocas sangre limpia que quedan, su sangre no es del todo inglesa y por eso todavía no es de nuestra familia"

"Preferiría casarme con Pansy..." murmuró el joven Malfoy de tan solo veintiún años

"Ah ¿sí? Pues déjame que te diga que Pansy es tu prima tercera, Millenct... es hija de mi hermano... Tonks es prima cercana... Avery... es una tía joven que tienes... la hermana de Goyle... la pequeña comadreja Weasel es un pariente lejano, no sé cual exactamente pero también tenemos lazos de sangre con ellos... Zabinni es demasiado joven para ti... todos estamos emparentados o son demasiado jóvenes para ti ¿entiendes¡No me digas que querrías casarte con alguna prima tuya¡Seria una asquerosidad!. Así que con ella, y no vamos ha discutir nada más sobre el tema" aunque sonaba calmado Draco sabia que si abría la boca su padre se enfadaría de verdad, nunca le había visto muy enfadado (intentaba no llegar a ese punto) pero preferiría no verle así jamás.

Draco miró a su padre y siseando un _"está bien"_ se fue a su habitación, no entendía nada... siempre había pensado que esa era una sangre mestiza y que acabaría con Potter o Longbottom, la verdad es que nunca se había metido con ella, le parecía bastante castigo ya que todos se burlasen de su forma de hacer las cosas, y además de eso nunca le llamó la atención, la verdad es que ni si quiera sabia su nombre, sólo su apellido y que su voz era en tono soñador casi siempre

A-AA-AA-A-AA-AA-A-AA-AA-A-AA-AA-A-AA-AA-A-AA-AA-A-AA-AA-

"No me voy a casar con él" era una voz muy tranquila, como aburrida

"Lo vas ha hacer" la voz del hombre parecía estar pidiendo perdón silenciosamente

"¿Por qué?" no parecía estar muy interesada, más bien parecía estar aburrida de la conversación, como si la obligasen a tenerla

"Ya te lo he dicho... cuando eras pequeña... tu madre y los Malfoy eran amigos y... hace unos cuantos meses me llegó una carta..."

"¿Por qué no te negaste?"

"No pude... lo siento hija" suspiró con dolor "sé que tu madre hubiese deseado que te casases con un Malfoy, Narcisa era su mejor amiga"

"No te entiendo papá tú muchas veces me decías que ellos no te caían bien" su voz tenia un ligero temblor

"Después de la muerte de Jaina tuvimos una gran discusión y jamás volvimos ha hablar, Narcisa quería asistir a su entierro pero tus abuelos no quisieron y los Malfoy se enfadaron con migo pensando que yo era el que no quería ya que nunca les aguanté..."

"Entonces ¿por qué ahora quieren que yo... me case con su hijo? "le miró con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido

"Supongo que... eres la única sangre limpia que queda"

"Yo no sabia que era sangre limpia... y hubiera preferido no saberlo nunca" se quedó callada buscando las palabras acertadas. "Los sangre limpia la mayoría de las veces son unos arrogantes estúpidos y seguidores de Voldemort" sentenció mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón, hubo un silencio en el cual la chica había cerrado los ojos mientras se acomodaba en el sillón "papá" rompió el silencio "tú no te casaste con mamá porque te obligaron" no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, Larry sonrió débilmente al pensar lo poco que había cambiado su hija

"Tienes razón"

"Entonces no me obligues" parecía una orden

"Ahora no me puedo echar atrás hija, como te dije antes me llegó una carta, la que eran ellos los que aceptaban el compromiso, parece que Jaina les había propuesto que tu te casases con Draco" abrió sus ojos de golpe

"¿Por qué hizo eso?"

"Ya te lo dije Luna, Narcisa y Jaina eran MUY buenas amigas"

* * *

**Espero que os guste, ya sé que es muy corto pero esto es sólo la introducción, esta fict es fruto del señor "aburrimiento en vacaciones de navidad" (también es un buen padre ) y mi señora inspiración (la mejor de las madres), ya sé que es aburrido, insípido y se nota que no le puse especial interés (esta pareja no es que me emocione mucho... pero aún así me gusta un poco) **

**Vale, es estúpido y muuuuuy aburrido pero algo en mi interior me ha obligado a escribirlo, saludos y besos de:**

**Ancálimor Werewolf Lanier Crazy Darkness Lupus de Moony**

**PD: Como últimamente esta página no funciona demasiado bien y no deja poner los guiones del principio me he visto obligada a poner comillas como lo hacen los ingleses... espero que no os molesten y que tarde o temprano os acostumbréis a ellas...**


	2. Capítulo1: Cambios nuevos ¿vida nueva?

**Siento las faltas de ortografía y de puntuación, bueno, las de puntuación tienen un buen significado "todavía no me acostumbro a las comillas"**

**Este fan fiction está dedicado a mi prima Ëlonier, que es quien lo leyó antes que todos y me dijo que estaba bien... a ver si tenía razón**

PD: Este fict es hermano gemelo de "Querida Luna" de mi primita Ëlonier, os lo recomiendo , es muy bonito

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

**Cambios nuevos ¿vida nueva? **

Los suaves rayos de la luz del astro rey iluminaba la cara de una joven que dormía plácidamente, no le gustaba nada que le diese todo el Sol en los ojos, perezosamente cambió de posición tapándose más con la manta, estaba apunto de volver a quedarse dormida cuando el ruido de un portazo hizo que se pegase tal susto que de repente se incorporase en la cama, aún con la mirada aturdida y viendo todo borroso sintió como alguien le daba unas palmaditas en los mofletes mientras con voz eléctrica y clara le decía

"A despertarse Luna" la chica se dejó caer en la almohada . "Mira lo que te he traído" acercó un trozo de tela azul a la cara de Luna, la muchacha tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que era una túnica de gala, de lo más fina que había visto, su enderezó otra vez en la cama.

Mientras acariciaba tal prenda con voz pastosa dijo:

"Es cara" su padre afirmó con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro

"La encargué hace unas semanas y Madame Markins la trajo por fin ayer por la noche, me pareció una buena sorpresa"

"Es una buena sorpresa" coincidió Luna, la túnica no le parecía fea pero ella no era una de esas chicas que se arreglaban y se ponían prendas caras y tan bonitas así como así, y además su padre tampoco le compraría una túnica por que sí, él se sentía orgulloso de que Luna no fuese una descerebrada cara-bonita, si se la había comprado era por algo, algo que seguramente no era nada bueno para ella. "Aunque no pienso ir a la casa de los Malfoy" su voz parecía un suspiro.

El señor Lovegood le miro con una débil sonrisa en sus labios, su hija cada vez le desconcertaba más, era increíble como se daba cuenta de las cosas

"Hija, ya sé que es difícil de comprender el por qué te tienes que casar con Draco" a Luna le dio un escalofrío, no le gustaba nada ese nombre ."Pero no hay vuelta atrás, y creo que sabes tan bien como yo que si no aceptamos los Malfoy serían capaces de hacer algo... ya sabes... algo no demasiado bueno, pensarían que me estoy burlando de ellos al decirles que no cuando se supone que fue la familia Lovegood los que le presentaron el compromiso".

Su padre tenía razón, pero no era justo ¿qué era eso de decidir con quién se debe de casar alguien¿Qué era eso de tener marcado ya el futuro de una persona al lado de otra que ni si quiera amaba (encima odiaba)? De repente una idea le golpeó en la cabeza y habló

"Vale iré" lo dijo con un tono muy extraño en ella, era como si se hubiese aprendido esas dos palabras de memoria y ahora sólo las estuviese repitiendo

"Ya te he dicho que debes i... espera... ¿iras¿De verdad?" su padre le miraba muy confuso, su hija casi siempre era muy cabeza dura y era imposible hacer que tomase una decisión que a ella no le gustaba

"Sí"

"¡OH! Gracias... ¡por fin lo has comprendido! Bueno, se supone que hemos quedado para cenar hoy" Luna estaba ya haciendo el ademán de volver a acostarse cuando su padre energético le dijo . "Me parece que no vas a poder dormir, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, cortarte el pelo..." ¿qué¿Su pelo¡Pero si no se lo había cortado desde cuarto! "encontrar un maquillaje bueno y... claro, maquillarte"¿m-maquillarse¿Ella¿Lunática Lovegood? "zapatos que vayan a juego con tu nueva túnica" ¡pero si con la túnica no se veían los zapatos! "y además hacerte un peinado más eh... de millonarios, ya sabes..." ¿y ahora que tenia contra su pelo? Luna ahora sentía un nudo en la garganta al pensar en todo lo que iba a tener que hacer ese día, definitivamente no le iba a gustar nada ese cambio... "bueno, ahora voy a preparar el desayuno, tú mientras vístete que después de desayunar nos vamos al callejón diagon" cuando la muchacha había abierto la boca para replicar Larry ya se había marchado de su cuarto tarareando algo, sólo pudo darle una patada a lo que tenía más cerca (un libro que había estado leyendo esa noche y al quedarse dormida se le había caído al suelo) y levantarse de mala gana para buscar alguna túnica en su armario, escogió una azul eléctrico de la cual las mangas le quedaban demasiado grandes y pasó al baño (que tenia al lado de su habitación) para peinarse un poco.

Su pelo seguía siendo el de siempre, rubio, desgreñado y (aunque ahora mucho más) largo. El pelo le había crecido bastante, ahora le quedaba pasando las caderas, sus ojos seguían siendo extremadamente saltones y sus cejas eran finas y muy claras, no había cambiado demasiado, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros mal contados, ya estaba completamente desarrollada y quizás también habían cambiado un poco los rasgos de su cara pero después de todo seguía siendo la misma, si se encontrase con cualquier persona de Hogwarts seguramente la reconocería fácilmente.

Se lavó la cara para quitarse el sueño que tenia y a continuación se peinó un poco el pelo desordenado, no consiguió que cambiase demasiado pero por lo menos estaba un poco mejor.

Cuando llegó a la cocina su padre ya tenia la comida lista, desayunaron teniendo una charla (más bien un monólogo de Larry ya que Luna no abrió la boca nada más que para comer) sobre que sitios tenía planeado ir.

Cuando la Soñadora se había dado cuenta ya estaba delante de la chimenea con un puñado de polvos flu en la mano izquierda y a punto de gritar con voz ahogada "callejón diagon"

El señor Lovegood estaba muy contento, iba de un lado para otro viendo qué sitio sería mejor para los _cambios_ que iba a sufrir ese día su hija.

Al final el padre de Luna se decidió por una peluquería llamada _Amy y sus tijeras,_ dejó ahí a su hija mientras iba a buscar unos zapatos y algún maquillaje que le pareciese aceptable para su hija.

El primer tijerazo en un mechón de su pelo le hizo estremecerse pero después de un par de minutos Luna puso el _perrito piloto_, no quería imaginarse cómo quedaría al final, su padre ni siquiera le había dicho cómo le había pedido a la peluquera que le cortase el pelo; no le había dicho si se lo dejaría muy corto, solo corto y le cortaría sólo las puntas...

Lunática sabia que tenia delante de ella un espejo, y por eso había cerrado los ojos, no quería verse, ni ahora, ni nunca, seguramente quedaría más fea que nunca ¿y todo por culpa de quién? De ese estúpido Malfoy... en Hogwarts nunca habían cruzado una palabra, y la verdad, Luna daba gracias a Dios de ello, porque, si la hubiesen cruzado seguramente habrían sido insultos, Malfoy nunca había llamado especialmente la atención de la soñadora, para ella siempre fue uno de esos sangre limpia, bueno no, este no era solamente uno de los muchos sangre limpia, éste era el MÁS estúpido, el MÁS cobarde y el MÁS arrogante de todos

"Ya he acabado querida, puedes abrir los ojos" la voz de la peluquera le hizo sacar instantáneamente el _perrito piloto_, poco a poco abrió los ojos, miró al frente y una muchacha con el pelo corto hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, aún un poco desmantelado y con unos ojos grises con aspecto de sorpresa permanente le devolvió la mirada _"no está tan mal"_ se dijo, se levantó del sillón donde le habían cortado el pelo y mientras la peluquera le sacudía con un escobina los pelos que habían quedado por la túnica azul eléctrico se volvió a mirar, pensándolo mejor quizás así estaba bien, el pelo tan largo siempre es muy incómodo y más si siempre lo llevas suelto (como a ella le gustaba llevarlo), pagó a la peluquera y le dio las gracias con su habitual voz despistada, cuando se disponía a salir de establecimiento su padre estaba en la puerta entrando

"OH Luna, mira, he encontrado unos zapatos que van perfectamente con la túnica y... Wau, a ver, déjame mirarte bien, date la vuelta hija (así muy bien) vaya, el pelo así de corto te queda genial, me parece que al final no iremos a que te hagan un peinado especial para esta noche" Larry le sonrió, un poco desganado, aunque hacía como si estuviese muy contento por el compromiso de su hija no lo estaba, a él le gustaba tenerla en su casa, le alegraba el día verla cada mañana, una chica con sus propios ojos y el pelo de su querida Jaina, una niña que se parecía mucho a él en carácter aunque tenía la voz soñadora de su difunta mujer, alguien que era sangre de su propia sangre. Le dolía este cambio, sentía como si se la arrancasen de su protección, sabia que después sentiría la casa demasiado desierta y silenciosa, sabía que cada mañana esperaría silenciosamente a que ella saliese como todas las mañanas de su habitación con una sonrisa en sus finos labios para desayunar mientras hablaba efusivamente de lo que pensaba hacer en ese nuevo día que empezaba; pero tenía que hacerlo ¿no? Los Malfoy podrían hacer cualquier tontería, conocía a esa gente y sabia de lo que eran capaces, sobretodo Lucius, por culpa de negar un trato que estaba hecho desde hacía tanto tiempo podría poner en peligro a su hija.

Luna le sonrió también, aunque se notaba que era una sonrisa totalmente falsa.

Empezaron a caminar juntos, no sabían donde ya que no se lo habían dicho, estaban en medio de un silencio incómodo, algo que Larry nunca había sufrido con su hija, el señor Lovegood se aclaró la voz y decidió romper ere estúpido silencio

"Bueno hija... vamos a ver el maquillaje ¿no?" Luna asintió pesadamente. La soñadora hacía todo eso porque sabía que Lucius al conocerla menor no iba a querer que se casase con su hijo, sólo al pensarse a sí misma como _la señora de Malfoy_ le entraban unas ganas locas de reír.

_Sólo tendré que comportarme como siempre y Lucius querrá romper el compromiso y todo lo que nos une con los Malfoy_ se decía a si misma con una gran sonrisa. Además ¿qué padre en su sano juicio querría que ella, Lunática Lovegood se casase con su hijo¿por muy "única sangre limpia" que quedase?

¿La respuesta a todo esto mis queridos lectores?

... Sólo uno...

A-AA-AA-A-AA-AA-A-AA-AA-A-AA-AA-A-AA-AA-A-AA-AA-A-AA-AA-

Estaba acurrucado en su cama, con las persianas cerradas y ninguna vela o antorcha encendida, por lo cual su habitación estaba en completa oscuridad.

Estaba pensando... pensando en lo que pasaría ahora¡qué irónico! Nunca se había preocupado por su fututo... no, nunca, hasta ahora.

Él siempre se había imaginado que le obligarían a casarse con una sangre limpia que seguramente no le gustaría para nada pero... ¿Lunática Lovegood¡Sus padres estaban completamente chiflados! Esa chica no parecía tener otra cosa que pajarillos en su cabeza ¿cómo iba a casarse con ella¿Cómo esa chica media (por no decir totalmente) loca iba a ser la nueva señora Malfoy¿cómo iba a poder hablar con ella¿qué iba a hacer para que su matrimonio fuese por lo menos algo agradable? Además ¡ni siquiera se conocían¡por Merlín!

"Draco hijo, llevas ahí metido todo el día ¿estas bien?" era la voz de su madre, la cual parecía estar detrás de la puerta de su cuarto, Draco decidió no contestarle, quizás si no decía nada entendería que SÍ estaba mal y le dejaría en paz de una vez "¿Draco?" su madre había abierto la puerta, ya estaba entrando "hum... Draco¿estas enfadado con migo?" Narcisa tardó unos instantes en acostumbrarse a la penumbra del cuarto, cuando se había acostumbrado divisó a su hijo acurrucado en la cama, con las piernas recogidas en los brazos "o... ¿quizás estas enfadado con tu padre?" Narcisa estaba de pie al lado de la cama mirando a su hijo que no se volteaba para contestarle, la mujer suspiró al darse cuenta de lo que alo mejor pasaba "estas enfadado con los dos ¿verdad?" Draco seguía sin mirarle; dio un suave respingo al creer que la cama se derrumbaba pero en menos de una milésima de segundo se dio cuenta de que era su madre que se había sentado y estaba medio saltando en ella "¿a que es sobre lo de esa chica Lovegood?" el Slytherin soltó un gruñido al oír ese maldito apellido "bueno, ya sé que has hablado con tu padre sobre todo esto y... seguramente te ha parecido demasiado rápido, además ya sé que Lucius nunca ha tenido demasiado tacto para hablar de estas cosas... "su hijo seguía sin mirarle . "Para nosotros este compromiso no ha sido para nada rápido, los teníamos pensado desde que tú tenias nueve años"

"Entonces me lo podríais haber dicho antes ¿no¡Tanto os costaba!" saltó Draco de repente ." Me lo decís cuando ya todo está arreglado y seguramente falta un mes para la boda, además si me lo hubierais dicho cuando aún estaba en Hogwarts hubiese intentado acercarme a ella para que todo esto no me resultase tan extraño, madre, entiéndeme¡me voy a casar con una extraña!" su madre le miró tranquilamente

"estas algo equivocado hijo, la boda aún no está acordada, no ahora, os dejaremos algún tiempo para que os conozcáis un poco mejor"

"¿y si nos conocemos y no nos gustamos"

"bueno... eso es cosa de tu padre, por mi parte, si esa chica no te gusta intentaré anular la boda, sólo si veo que es MUY extraña y que no te gusta de verdad, no sólo "si no te gusta"

"Per..."

"Draco, te conozco, soy tu madre, y sé lo tiquis miquis que eres..." su hijo le fulminó con la mirada mientras ella se ponía de pie y se iba tranquilamente hacia la puerta tomando la conversación como zanjada, al estar ya cogiendo el pomo de la puerta le dijo muy seria, como si se acabase de acordar de eso "por cierto... esta noche vienen a cenar los Lovegood" Draco abrió los ojos de golpe _¿qué¿Esa misma noche?_ "yo que tú me prepararía, a tu padre no le gustaría verte con esos pelos de no haberse peinado hace semanas" antes de que Draco pudiese decir nada su madre ya se había marchado cerrando la puerta y dejándole a más oscuras aún (ya se había acostumbrado a la luz y ahora que se la quitasen le había fastidiado lo suyo).

El chico encendió la antorcha que tenía más cerca llenando su cuarto de una tenue luz anaranjada, se miró al espejo para comprobar que era verdad lo que le había dicho su madre.

Un chico de ojos grises muy apagados, con el rostro más pálido de lo común, unas ojeras enormes y el pelo enmarañado le devolvió la huraña mirada, Draco nunca se había visto así de desmejorado (bueno, quizás a principio de sexto cuando todo el colegio sabia ya que su padre era un mortífago y estaba en Azkaban y él se había alejado algo de sus compañeros por lo sucio y avergonzado que se sentía), nunca habría imaginado que no haber dormido nada una noche haría aparecer esas ojeras tan grandes.

Suspiró cansado y mientras se intentaba arreglar algo el pelo con las manos se fue de camino al baño...

Después de vente minutos salió, no parecía el mismo, con el pelo lacio seco y brillante, los ojos aburridos, con una túnica verde oscura y los pies descalzos.

El suelo de su habitación era de una piedra muy fría, tan fría que parecía hielo debajo de sus congelados pies, mejor dicho todo el suelo de su enorme casa era así de frío, su casa siempre había sido así, fría y no demasiado acogedora pero después de todo, al criarse así no le parecía nada mala

"Draco¿ya estas mejor?" su madre estaba otra vez en la puerta de su cuarto "ya veo que me has hecho algo de caso" su madre le intentó sonreír, aunque fue una sonrisa algo apagada y casi no se vio Draco la notó, era difícil ver sonreír a sus padres simplemente por el hecho de sonreír, por tener ganas de hacerlo, casi nunca veía esas sonrisas naturales en los rostros de sus padres. "Los Lovegood vendrán dentro de media hora Draco, mejor estas con tu padre y con migo en el salón, creo que Lucius quiere decirte algo". Su madre le lanzó otra sonrisa, una de calma, mientras le hacia un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiese, El joven Malfoy no quería hacerle caso a su madre pero cuando se dio cuenta sus pies ya estaban moviéndose para llegar a la puerta y seguir a la Malfoy (antes Black). En su interior sabia por qué lo había hecho, su madre siempre era tan dulce y sencilla para pedirle algo que casi le era imposible negarse a una petición de ella.

El camino hacia el salón fue muy incómodo para Draco, no habló nada con su madre y a ella no le parecía importar, sólo andaba delante de él como en otro mundo, para nada incómoda con el silencio.

Lucius estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro de la famosa autora mágica _Alice Vicks_ casi todos sus libros eran oscuros y muy tétricos, pero nunca sádicos, sólo darks.

Los grises ojos de su padre se levantaron para clavarse en los suyos, Draco no le apartó la mirada, sabia que eso siempre producía burlas de su padre hacia él, después de un minuto, cuando ya creía que no iba a aguantar más las boca de su padre se curvó en una sonrisa que parecía querer ser amistosa mientras le decía con su voz viperina, siseante y arrastrando las palabras como Draco nunca había conseguido:

"Bueno hijo, hoy va ha venir el padre de tu futura esposa y ella misma" dejó el libro en una librería que tenia al lado del sillón "te voy a repetir lo mismo que me dijo mi padre en la cena en la cual escogería a una de las tres hermanas Black" se apoyó en una pared mirándole, intimidándole... "Claro que tuve mucha suerte que una de ellas fuese Narcisa, la chica de la que me había enamorado en sexto... en fin, ya me he salido del tema..." su hijo le miró confuso, su padre nunca le había hablado así de... paternalmente "te voy a repetir sus palabras" su voz había vuelto a recordar a las serpientes. "_Esta es la decisión más importante en cada una de las generaciones Malfoy, y la vas ha hacer tú, esta será la única decisión que de verdad afectara a tu apellido, ahora mismo eres el Malfoy más importante de este momento y... nunca va a volver a ser así. En tu mano está la decisión de seguir manteniendo nuestro apellido tan limpio como lo tenemos hasta ahora._ Claro que yo podía escoger de tres chicas..." por un segundo Draco creyó que su padre reiría de forma natural, aún sabiendo que era casi imposible.

"Espera un momento... me acabas de decir que yo puede escoger casarme con ella sí o no..." Lucius se encogió de hombros

"Sí... pero eso es si de verdad no te gusta la chica que tus padres escogen para ti"

"¿Sólo se puede escoger una en cada generación?"

"Sí"

"¿Y si esa no me gusta, nuestro apellido se manchará?" su padre asintió perezosamente, como un gato adormilado "eso no es un poco... er... ¿arriesgado?"

"sí, pero hasta ahora los padres de los jóvenes Malfoy siempre han escogido bien..."

"pues creo que en esta generación no será así" después de una milésima de segundo Draco sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, quizás no tendría que haber dicho eso...

"Draco, la elección es si esa chica no te gusta DE VERDAD, no si solo "no te gusta", soy tu padre y sé como eres: igual que yo" rió bajito "pero aún así tú eres aún más tiquis miqu..."

"sí ya sé eso..." Draco se dio la vuelta al escuchar un sonido muy extraño que resulto ser su madre riéndose mucho mientras se intentaba controlar un poco tapándose la boca.

Draco fulminó a su madre con la mirada

pom... pom... pom...>

La puerta había sonado

"Nerly..." llamó Lucius. En menos de un segundo un elfo domestico con unos enormes ojos negros apareció haciendo una reverencia muy lenta y acentuadamante . "Abre la puerta" soltó bruscamente el hombre, la criatura desapareció en un ¡plop!> Lucius miró a su hijo

"comportate bien, como me dejes en ridículo..." pero Draco no supo qué es lo que le haría si le dejaba en ridículo ya que la voz muy clara de un hombre se escuchó

"Hooooooooola ¿hay alguien?"

"_es obvio que sí"_ susurró para si mirmo Lucius "Claro señor Lovegood, pase".

En el marco de una enorme puerta apareció un hombre con el pelo castaño y barba con ojos grises apagados, llevaba una túnica negra que parecía bastante cara, a su lado con aire más despistado que nunca estaba una muchacha con el pelo rubio claro por debajo del cuello y unos ojos grandes y grises pero mucho más brillantes que los de su padre, vestía una túnica azul oscura preciosa, parecía muy cara y antigua

Fin del 1º capítulo

* * *

Er... ¿qué tal¿os ha gustado? a mí no demasiado... sigue siendo demasiado aburrido y leeeennnnnttoooo pero bueno, si quereis ver historias rápidas hecharle un vistazo a las de mi prima Ëlonierque van a toda pastilla (lo siento pero es que es la verdad... u.u) 

Como habreis notado (lo siento, la persona que no haya leido este capítulo no lo habrá notado... ¬¬) he puesto a Narcissa algo... hum... ¿rara? sí, esa era la palabra U, rara y algo loca tengo que admitir (si era la mejor amiga de la madre de Luna pues... tenía que ser así ¿no? además, odio cuando ponen a Narcissa como una mala madre, acordaros de que ella siempre le manda cosas a Draco cuando está en Hogwarts) creo que Lucius también me ha salido alro raro u.u (voz en la cabeza de Lanier: Wow, para ti todo está raro) ya... ya lo sé...

En fin, espero que esté medianamente bien...

¡acordaros que es mi primer Luna/Draco (mi primer fict donde sale Draco como personaje principal...) y que por eso es tan raro

Ja ne, mata¡ de:

Ancálimor Werewolf Lanier Crazy Darkness Lupus de Moony

Ahora las respuestas a los reviews, por cierto muchas gracias a todos¡ siete reviews en un solo capítulo es un record para mí¡

**Ëlonier: Muchas gracias , como te dije tu fict también es muy bueno, de los tuyos es mi favorito... ¡yo también me alegro de que sean hermanos!**

**Mariag Malfoy: ¡Gracias! sí, yo también creo que eso sería muy propio de ella aunque me parece que en este capítulo no está tan alocada... ufs > voy a tener que exforzarme más...**

**Thelmiux: Gracias,espero que se ponga interesantecomo tu dices... a ver qué me sale...xD**

**Atalanta de Tebas: A mí el Draco & Luna no me gusta demasiado pero sí que es interesante y fuera de lo normal, la verdad es que no me importaria que en el libro se quedasen juntos. Alguien que verdaderamente le bajaria los humos a Draco seria Luna xD**

**Gaba-Black: Wow¡ no sabía que era tan original ya eres la segunda persona que me lo dice , y continuar pronto... ¡eh¡que una semana para mí es un tiempo record! además es un capítulo bastante largo u,ú**

**La defensora de Snape 90: ( Es que todo junto casi me rompe los ojos...U) ya te dije que lo publicaria ¡sorpresa! ya lo he hecho xD ¿pensabas que era un muermazo y ya no lo piensas? O.o vaya... eso es lo muy extraño (lo digo porque como he repetido unas tres veces para mi es aburrido y leeeeennnnntoooo**

**Philipa Aleshre: Ow¡ tan complicado es el primer capítulo? vaya¡ -.-U bueno, a ver si con este te vas enterando un poco mejor de lo que pasa en la historia... **


	3. Capítulo2: Estúpida cena

**Nota de autora: No he subido Ningún capítulo nuevo, simplemente es que he vuelto de mis vacaciones y me he dado cuenta que había mil y un fallos en este capítulo y los he arreglado subiéndolo otra vez. Espero que no os moleste U **

****

****

**Capítulo dos **

**...Estúpida cena... **

****

"Oh" susurró el padre de Draco, nunca se hubiese imaginado que Luna fuese tan... guapa, Narcisa se adelantó, le estrechó la mano a Larry con una sonrisa –que a simple vista hubiese parecido real pero no lo era- y luego le dio dos besos a Luna en las mejillas mientras le susurraba con voz extremadamente dulce pero con una sonrisa ya sí verdadera: "¿qué tal?". Era increíble como esa chica se parecía a su mejor amiga de la infancia...

Luna, por su parte, se tubo que morder la lengua para no decir "oye genial, me tengo que casar con un estúpido que no conozco de nada. Con lo tranquila y feliz que estaba yo soltera, sin estar atada a nadie... pero después de todo muy bien insertar sonrisa falsa " no lo hizo porque había echado una rápida mirada a Lucius que, para ser sinceros, con el pelo largo, una túnica negra que le llegaba a los pies y encima con esa mueca en el rostro que aparentaba ser una sonrisa le daba algo de miedo.

El señor Malfoy no tardó demasiado en ir también a saludar a sus invitados dándoles la mano derecha aún con esa mueca en la cara.

Draco se había quedado en la penumbra de la habitación, al lado de la biblioteca de su padre, estaba apoyado a la pared mirando a los dos Lovegood como si fuesen las personas más asquerosas del mundo.

En ese momento Narcisa se dio la vuelta y fulminó a su hijo con una mirada que decía claramente "¡ven ahora mismo, Draco!" el Malfoy fue con pasos lentos y perezosos, no quería llegar hasta ellos... no le apetecía estrecharle las manos a esos dos lunáticos estúpidos

"Oh mirad, este es Draco" exclamó Narcisa haciéndose la sorprendida, los dos Lovegood le miraban con atención, como esperando que sacase un conejo de la manga de la túnica o algo parecido

"Hh... -carraspeo-. Hola" era un hola que casi no se escuchó pero lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que, por lo menos lo entendiesen, después de ese hola hubo un silencio incómodo en el cual Draco empezó a fulminar con la mirada a la Soñadora, la cual no le hacía el menor caso y estaba observando con sus grandes ojos plateados los detalles del salón como aburrida, lo que enfadaba más a Draco.

Narcisa rodó los ojos mientras una idea empezaba a surcar su mente ..._dejarles solos... _sabía que eso no iba a funcionar pero por intentarlo no pasaba nada ¿no?

"Bueeeeeeno, vamos a enseñarle la casa al señor Lovegood" gritó de repente

"¿Para qué?" le susurró Lucius siseando y con el ceño fruncido mientras Narcisa llevaba a rastras a Larry (que estaba algo asustado por el grito que había pegado la mujer en casi su oído)

"Tú sígueme el juego" respondió bruscamente. Luna miraba divertida la escena mientras le decía alegremente adiós a su padre moviendo una mano, el cual le respondía haciendo lo mismo (aunque precisamente no muy alegre).

Cuando ya habían desaparecido por la puerta de roble se dio cuenta de algo... se había quedado sola con Malfoy... ¡Diablos!.

Draco se le acercó más con paso seguro

"Lovegood..." murmuró intentando arrastras sus palabras mucho más de lo normal

"Hola, yo también estoy bien, gracias" Luna lo había dicho con su habitual tono soñador aunque si se buscaba bien en su voz se podría notar algo de incomodidad.

Esa respuesta había dejado a Draco sin respuesta alguna ¿qué tipo de persona respondia así? _los locos, sin duda_ se dijo a sí mismo

"Cuanto tiempo ¿No Lovegood? justamente desde Hogwarts" sí, Draco ya sabia que eso era una respuesta totalmente estúpida pero no se le ocurría nada más y odiaba los silencios incómodos

"La verdad es que, ese comentario es algo tonto -rió levemente-, nosotros nunca nos hemos hablado, y la verdad creo que ni sabíamos de la existencia del otro" ¡Diablos! sabía que no tendría que haberle dado esa respuesta, ahora pensaría que era un idiota y quizás se burlaría de él ¡Diablos, Diablos, Diablos y mil veces de ellos_ rápido Draco, una respuesta mordaz... vamos... ¡vamos hombre, que en Hogwarts tenias muchas! _

"Eso es lo que tú crees¿piensas que siendo amiguita de Potter me ibas a ser ignorada? no me burlaba de ti, simplemente por el echo de que ya me parecía bastante castigo que todos lo hiciesen" siseó arrastrando las palabras muy despacio, para que le doliesen más a la chica. _Buena respuesta, ahora esperemos que no diga algo inteligente, Draco_. Luna Lovegood le miró con los ojos algo brillantes y tristes, aguantando un pequeño dolor en el pecho, ese comentario le había recordado todas las burlas que recibía de sus compañeros, toda esa crueldad y odio por parte de ellos, todo lo que había tenido que aguantar, todo lo que había llorado en sus dos primeros años en ese colegio...

"Después de todo tú tampoco me fuiste indiferente -respondió con la voz algo ronca, Draco la miraba atento, no había nada que le gustase más que un duelo de palabras -. ¡Nunca le serias indiferente a personas buenas y legales siendo la asquerosa serpiente que eras!" Draco arrugó la nariz, y la miró, su mirada era tan fría que hubiese podido congelar el mismísimo infierno

"¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso asquerosa Lunática¿quién te crees? "

"Me atrevo a decirlo porque es lo que pienso y normalmente no miento" La voz de Luna había subido de tono, estaba enfadada ¿por qué tenía ella que aguantarle eso a ese estúpido engreído? " ¡y me creo Luna Lovegood! " le gritó con los puños cerrados

"No creas que por ser mí prometida te voy a tratar bien" masculló el muchacho con el ceño realmente fruncido

"No creas tú también que yo vaya a cambiar por ti" Luna ya se había calmado un poco y ahora soltaba pequeños suspiros mientras hablaba, con su voz soñadora de siempre "ya sé que crees que estoy loca -sonrisa y mirada igualmente irónica por parte de ella- pero quizás te equivoques. Y, aunque no sea así jamás cambiaré por nadie" en el momento en el cual Luna había acabado de hablar un elfo doméstico les avisó de que la cena ya estaba en la mesa, se lanzaron una mirada de odio profundo y cada uno se fue por un lado distinto, hasta que Luna se dio cuenta de que para ir a comer tendría que seguir a Draco ya que no tenía ni la más pálida idea de dónde estaba el comedor, así que corrió para alcanzarlo y se puso a su lado, caminando tan deprisa como lo hacía él, Draco miraba al frente sin mirarle aunque sabía que estaba a su lado, entonces Luna le miró curiosa; verdaderamente era un chico de lo más extraño y además, un hueso duro de roer.

Draco estaba empezando a perder los nervios, no le gustaba que esa Lunática le mirase de esa forma, aminoro la marcha. Luna hizo lo mismo, el muchacho se paró de golpe haciendo que la chica también lo hiciese mientras le miraba con sus ojos plateados más confusos que antes

"¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó Luna aún mirándole de esa forma que él tanto odiaba, Draco gruñó algo "¿eh¡no te he entendido!" el muchacho volvió a murmurar otra vez algo "¡pero habla más alto!" Luna estaba apunto de soltar una pequeña risa, le parecía divertido como había perdido los nervios sólo por estar mirándole, quizás se podría divertir a costa de ese chico tan idiota...

"¿Que dejes de mirarme así estúpida!" gritó Draco rojo de ira

"¡Draco¡¿cómo te atreves a hablar así a la señorita Lovegood!" le regañó gritándole su madre, levantándose de su sitio en la mesa. Sin darse cuenta Draco había llegado hasta la puerta del comedor y había gritado a Luna ahí, miró a las tres personas (o cuatro) que le miraban, dos divertidos, y dos enfadados.

Sus padres; Narcisa Malfoy más avergonzada que enfadada mirándole entre preocupada y con el ceño fruncido esperando una respuesta, Lucius, que le miraba silencioso, como una araña esperando atrapar su presa. Observándole con ojos grises fríos y inexpresivos, Larry Lovegood al cual le brillaban los ojos y estaba entre divertido y asustado por culpa de Narcisa, parecía que esa mujer se ponía a su lado precisamente para gritarle en el oído y asustarle... y por último Luna -la cual aún le miraba-, con una sonrisa en sus labios

"L-lo siento..." masculló el joven Malfoy bajando la vista, su madre suspiró pesadamente, casi resoplando

"Está bien, pero ven a sentarte a la mesa y no vuelvas a gritar a tu prometida" _Prometida... _esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de ambos jóvenes, seguido de una pregunta _¿por qué a mí?_ A Luna se le borró la sonrisa de sus labios y su aire soñador pareció esfumarse.

Se fueron a sentar, serios los dos, Luna se quería sentar al lado de su padre, pero la anterior Black le hizo unas señas para que se sentase a su lado, Luna decidió entonces sentarse en el medio de los dos, a la derecha tenía a Larry y a su izquierda a Narcisa, la cual tenía delante a Lucius, Draco se sentó a la izquierda de su padre, por lo cual Luna estaba delante suya, le lanzó una mirada de asco que le fue respondida con una distante y seria, como de alguien que acaba de perder todos sus sueños.

En la mesa empezaron a aparecer más y más platos y fuentes de comida (comida deliciosa había que agregar), pudín, ensaladas, horiatakis, espaguetis con salsa de cerezas, pastel de carne... había mucho para escoger y también había demasiado para solo cinco personas, Larry estaba pensando que era una pena hacer tanta comida para luego tirar más de la mitad cuando Narcisa dijo:

"La que sobre algunas veces la guardamos y nos las sirven los elfos domésticos otro día sin que casi nos demos cuenta o se lo comen ellos "

"Después de todo los elfos también necesitan comer, aunque sean nuestros criados" agregó Lucius sirviéndose un poco de ensalada de patatas.

Ese comentario sorprendió a Luna siempre había creído que los Malfoy eran malvados, que no daban de comer a sus elfos, que tiraban la comida sin siquiera tener un mínimo de remordimientos y que además criaban kiajs ilegalmente.

Y por un momento pensó que los Malfoy tampoco eran tan malos, a continuación miró a Draco que observaba su plato aburrido hasta que notó sus ojos y le lanzó una mirada de odio, _o bueno, por lo menos no todos _corrigió

Narcisa Malfoy hablaba alegremente con su marido arrancándole de vez en cuando alguna palabra a Larry (que si por él fuera se quedaría ensimismado mirando su plato haciéndose creer a sí mismo que no estaba ahí) la mujer bebió un poco del vino servido y cuando bajó el vaso con fuerza se quedó silenciosa, mirando a los dos jóvenes

"¿Qué os pasa¿por qué no habláis?" preguntó seria

"¿eh...?" dijeron los dos a la vez para luego mirarse a los ojos, unos con odio y los otros con sorpresa por haber dicho lo mismo

"No me pasa nada madre, solo estaba pensando"

"ah..." susurró Narcisa "pero no os quedéis tan callados que parece que no existierais". Rió por su propio comentario y siguió hablando con Lucius.

Entonces Luna se acordó su plan de estropear la cena para no casarse con Malfoy, aunque no sabía como hacerlo... ¿y si empezaba a hablar sola¿eso sería lo suficientemente estúpido? No... tenía que hacer algo más, algo que no pareciese que lo hacía ella, algo para que los Malfoy no se enfadasen con los Lovegood (o por lo menos no Lucius o Narcisa) de repente se acordó de algo ¿y si...?

Draco se había enfadado mucho con ella sólo por mirarle atentamente, había perdido rápidamente los estribos y Narcisa le había echado la culpa a él.

Luna simplemente tendría que mirarle mucho hasta que el chico estallara otra vez, era fácil, divertido y encima ella se lavaba las manos, no estaba muy segura si con eso la boda se cancelaría pero quizás los Malfoy al ver como su hijo no podía aguantar si quiera un par de miradas se darían cuenta que cuando se casasen a la mínima se lanzaría al cuello de Luna como un animal salvaje.

Se sirvió un poco de pudín y pastel de carne, no tenía hambre pero ahora se sentía extrañamente feliz, excitada, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente al saber que iba a hacer algo para que Draco _pequeño gruñido por parte de Luna_ se la _"cargase_" (que quiere decir, que le echasen las culpa sólo a él por algo que ni siquiera la tenia...)

Bebió un par de tragos del zumo de calabaza ("¿de verdad que no quiere vino, Luna?" "No señora Malfoy, gracias") mientras se replanteaba si estaría bien, ella nunca había sido malvada, no le gustaba hacer daño a los demás y normalmente era tranquila y parecía ajena a todos los comentarios dolorosos que _todos _hacían sobre ella. Miró el líquido naranja claro, moviendo un poco el vaso (que era precioso y parecía carísimo si me dejáis agregar) jugando así con el zumo_ bah, después de todo él tendría la culpa, no debería estar siempre a la defensiva sólo por que yo le mire _, el zumo de calabaza aún se movía levemente aunque ella ya había dejado de jugar con el vaso.

Luna parecía estar completamente concentrada en su zumo, como si eso fuese lo más interesante del mundo, como si el maldito zumo le interesase mucho más que Draco o cualquier otra persona. De repente ella levantó la vista de una manera que hizo que Draco se asustase de que le viese mirándola, aún así no apartó la mirada de los ojos de la muchacha que le observaban con cierto brillo de felicidad ¿felicidad¿acaso ella sí quería casarse con él? el Malfoy arrugó la nariz y la miró más fuertemente, Luna le sonrió con aire ausente casi aburrida, como sonriéndole solo por compromiso (cosa que hizo que Draco se enfadase más) El muchacho intentó lanzarle una mirada fría, las más fría que pudiese haber enviado nunca; y lo consiguió pero a ella parecía no afectarle nada, estaba ahí, tranquila mirándole como un gato soñoliento que observa sin mucho interés a una aburrida mariposa que se ha quedado atrapada en su casa.

_Puede intentar aparentar aburrirse pero aseguro que _no_ voy a ser yo el que aparte la mirada_ se dijo, pero eso mismo no es lo que pensaba después de estar tres minutos observando sus ojos ¡_debemos de llevar horas! _pensaba sintiendo que no podría aguantar mucho más, los ojos de su prometida parecían dos fuentes de poder; pensamientos alegres y positivos que, simplemente, no podría agotar con una mirada de odio ni con mil si las pudiese lanzar. A ella no le intimidaba nada que Draco le lanzase una mirada fría mezclada con odio, aburrimiento y que-se-yo-más (aunque algo malo, seguramente) y tampoco sus ojos grises como el metal (que eran los que normalmente intimidaban a todos) ¡Luna tenía otro par de ojos grises que parecían hielo (por el color, claro)¡y encima más grandes y saltones que los de él!

Aparta la mirada de una vez Lovegood... eran los pensamientos de Draco ¡odiaba perder! pero sus ojos no podían estar más tiempo sin parpadear (cosa que para Luna no era muy difícil ¡esa chica parecía parpadear mucho menos que cualquier otro ser humano!) Luna sonrió otra vez, pero no con aburrimiento, sonreía casi burlonamente (o por lo menos eso le pareció al muchacho, con esa sonrisa aparentaba querer decirle algo semejante a _"oh venga Draco, aparta la mirada que ya sé que te voy a ganar" _Draco no pudo más y pestañeó viendo que acababa de perder una guerra de miradas Luna le susurró con voz soñadora

"Me parece que acabas de perder, Malfoy" cuando Lucius, Narcisa y Larry escucharon eso se quedaron extrañados "_¿eh¿qué acaba de perder Draco? _aunque más extrañados se quedaron cuando de repente Draco saltó de la mesa para coger a Luna del cuello, ahogándola mientras mascullaba siseando:

"¡Estúpida Lovegood!" se habían caído por el salto que había pegado el chico y estaban en el suelo, Luna le cogió de las muñecas intentando que le soltase, Lucius se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, igual que los otros dos adultos para separar a su hijo de la pobre muchacha, Larry intentó ayudarle.

Draco parecía fuera de si Luna esperaba que solo le gritase ¡no que le intentase matar de esa manera, la muchacha rápidamente se llevó las manos al cuello mientras tosía, no era que se hubiese quedado sin aire, es que encima le había apretado tan fuerte que le dolía mucho el cuello, Narcisa le ayudó a levantarse.

El joven de los Malfoy intentaba deshacerse de las manos que le atrapaban hasta que Lucius sacó su varita e hizo un hechizo para que se desmayase, un silencio insólito apareció en el grandísimo comedor

"Es increíble, Draco nunca había hecho algo parecido. A veces se metía en peleas cuando estaba en Hogwarts pero nunca había atacado a una chica" susurró muy molesto con su hijo Lucius Malfoy, Narcisa le preguntaba a Luna sin parar "¿estas bien, querida¡oh, espero que no te haya hecho mucho daño¿estas bien no¿estas segura¿sí?" Luna mientras tosía y se cogía la garganta asentía con la cabeza rápidamente

"Lo sentimos" dijo Narcisa con preocupación en su rostro "¿quieres un vaso de agua, Luna? quizás así se te pase el dolor de la garganta" Luna contestó con voz ronca

"Oh no gracias, estoy bien. Solo me estoy asfixiando" en sus palabras ni había ni pizca de sarcasmo, ironía, burla o cualquier similar. Simplemente le estaba asegurando que no lo necesitaba. Esas palabras dichas de esa manera consiguieron arrancar una leve sonrisa de los labios de Narcisa Malfoy

"Aunque haya habido este imprevisto con los prometidos..." empezó a hablar Lucius arrastrando las palabras, sin darse cuenta casi "la boda sigue en pie ¿no, quiero decir" dijo mirando la cara que había puesto su esposa "nosotros después de esto nos sentimos honestamente muy mal, y estamos avergonzados de lo que ha hecho nuestro hijo, pero por culpa de él no tendríais que salir perdiendo vosotros, que sois los más interesados en la boda (supongo eso, ya que fuisteis los Lovegood los que propusisteis el compromiso) Lucius aún pensaba que ellos también creían en la pureza de la sangre, y que si decía eso estarían las dos familias felices y las dos hubiesen ganado, por otro lado si Larry hubiese estado un poco más tranquilo y el señor Malfoy no tuviese aún la varita en la mano hubiese dicho que después de eso no, que no iba a dejar casarse a su hija con un loco psicópata que la intentaría matar por cada palabra que pronunciase, pero como estaba tan nervioso que las gafas de montura cuadrada se escurrían de su nariz y, en efecto, Lucius tenía la varita en sus manos aseguró:

"Tienes razón, Lucius. Aunque espero que le digáis algo a Draco para que esto no vuelva a pasar" Lucius le lanzó una mueca que intentaba parecer una sonrisa feliz y lanzó otro hechizo a su hijo (que estaba tirado en el suelo aparentemente durmiendo plácidamente) para tele transportarlo a la habitación de él.

"Bueno, entonces según todo esto y lo que hemos hablando durante la cena ya está todo arreglado" le ofreció la mano a Larry "espero que la boda sea pronto" y Larry estrechó la mano cerrando el compromiso, ante una Luna Lovegood con los ojos como platos mirando aquello.

---

* * *

De:

Ancálimor Werewolf Lanier Crazy Darkness Lupus de Moony


End file.
